A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years
by Rizuki Satoru
Summary: Haru menulis puisi-puisi tentang perasaannya untuk Rin selama 15 tahun tapi ia tak pernah mendapatkan balasan dari sang sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Based on Hatsune Miku's song : A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years. One-sided love. Disclaimer and Warning inside


"Untukmu, Matsuoka Rin..."

Itulah awal dari setiap puisi cinta yang kubuat khusus untuknya. Setiap hari kutulis bait demi bait puisi yang mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya selama ini. Mengirimnya selama 15 tahun sejak umurku 12 tahun hingga sekarang. tapi tak pernah mendapat balasan sekali pun darinya.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Free! © Kyoto Animation**  
**A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years ©家の裏でマンボウが死んでるP**

**Main Character : Haruka Nanase**

**Pair : RinxHaruka**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Song based fiction, OOC (maybe?), Yaoi, Typo(s)**

**_Don't like don't read, please._**

* * *

**A Clingy Boy Sticking For 15 Years**

Di tahun pertama aku menulis semua puisi cinta ini umurku baru menginjak 12 tahun. Setiap hari kuambil pensil dan secarik kertas, menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku disana. Kata demi kata, bait demi bait, dan tanpa sadar aku membuat sebuah puisi untuknya.

Kulipat surat itu dan memasukkannya dalam amplop kecil. Kuambil sebuah perangko dan menjilatnya lalu menempelkannya dengan hati-hati di amplop tersebut. Dengan harapan ia menyukai puisiku, kukirim surat ini.

Di tahun kedua aku semakin giat menulis puisi-puisi tersebut. Sampai suatu hari aku benar-benar ceroboh sampai rumahku habis terbakar. Saat itu yang tersisa hanyalah pakaian yang kupakai dan celana renangku. (jika celana renangku terbakar bagaimana aku renang nanti?) sisanya habis terbakar karena kelalaianku.

Di tahun ketiga aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar lebih berhati-hati. Secepatnya aku mulai menulis puisi lagi dan kali ini aku ingin membagi hasil karyaku dengan orang-orang diluar sana melalui blog yang kubuat. Hanya dalam hitungan bulan banyak orang yang membaca puisiku. Tapi tentu saja puisi itu hanya untuknya yang tak pernah membalas puisiku selama ini.

Di tahun keempat seorang direktur majalah melihat blogku. Ia menawariku pekerjaan. Pekerjaan menulis puisi untuk majalahnya. Umurku menginjak 15 tahun ini dan aku mulai mendapat uang dari menulis puisi untuknya selama ini. Tetapi walau begitu setelah 4 tahun aku masih belum mendapatkan balasan darinya.

Di tahun kelima aku menjadi seorang yang ahli dalam hal membuat puisi terutama puisi cinta. Di umurku yang baru menginjak 16 tahun ini aku sudah dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan dari yang seumuranku sampai yang berumur 35 tahun. Tapi aku selalu menganggap mereka angin lalu karena di pikiranku hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Di tahun keenam tubuhku sudah tak bisa bertahan lagi. Puisi yang kubuat sudah mencapai angka 2.000. Aku terpaksa dilarikan kerumah sakit karena tak berhenti menulis puisi selama 3 hari 3 malam tanpa makan dan sedikit minum. Aku rasa badanku seperti baru saja diremukan.

Di tahun ketujuh aku sudah sembuh dan kembali ke rumah. Selama aku menulis puisi aku hampir lupa seperti apa dirinya yang membuatku menulis semua puisi ini. Sekarang aku ingin membandingkannya dengan sesuatu. Mungkin... dirinya jelmaan seekor hiu? Karena aku ingat ia memiliki gigi yang berbeda. Atau mungkin dirinya seseorang dari luar negeri? Mengingat seberapa fasihnya dia menggunakan bahasa inggris.

Di tahun kedelapan tak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap menulis puisi dan mengirimkannya seperti biasa. Sepertinya aku ingin membandingkanmu lagi. Mungkin... ia seorang pegulat profesional? Ah tidak,aku ingat badannya tak sebesar itu. Atau mungkin ia seorang atlit? Mungkin saja, aku ingat ia senang sekali berenang sama sepertiku.

Suatu hari ketika aku berbelanja kertas,amplop dan mackarel (tentu saja) tiba-tiba saja ada truck yang menabrakku. Aku lupa semuanya, termasuk namaku sendiri. Seseorang bernama Matsuoka Gou mencoba membantuku saat itu tapi hasilnya nihil. Yang kuingat hanyalah aku mencintai seseorang, walau aku tak yakin siapa dia. Itulah yang terjadi di tahun kesembilanku.

Di tahun kesepuluh hingga tahun kesebelasku aku masih kehilangan ingatanku. Tapi aku masih yakin aku mencintainya dan yang kumau saat itu hanya 'balasan' yang sepertinya tak pernah kudapatkan.

Di tahun keduabelas sampai ketigabelasku, ingatanku masih belum kembali. Tapi aku tetap mencintainya, hanya itu yang kutahu sampai saat ini.

Bahkan di tahun keempatbelas, kenanganku masih belum terkumpul dan kembali. Setiap hari aku merasa gelisah. Siapa dirimu? Mengapa aku bisa mencintaimu sampai sejauh ini? Mengapa kau tak pernah membalas puisi-puisi yang selama ini kutulis hanya untukmu?

Di umurku yang menginjak 26 tahun ini aku masih tak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali namaku, ketertarikkanku pada mackarel dan air. Oh, tentu saja dirinya juga.

Gou yang seperti tak bisa melihatku seperti ini terus akhirnya mengajakku ke rumahnya. Aku tak mengerti maksud dan tujuannya tapi ia bilang ia akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan seseorang yang selama ini kukirimi puisi cinta itu. Ketika sampai ia mengantarku menuju sebuah pintu putih yang diatasnya tergantung sebuah pajangan berbentuk hiu bertuliskan "Rin". Aku merasa tak asing dengan pintu ini. Kuberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu dan seketika aku mengingat semuanya. Semua kenanganku seperti kembali begitu saja.

Aku menatap pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu. Dadaku langsung terasa sesak. Perlahan aku merasakan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Saat itu juga aku ingat apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dimana 15 tahun lalu, dirinya, orang yang kukirimi puisi-puisi berisi perasaanku itu, sudah meninggalkan dunia ini. Ya, Matsuoka Rin, telah tiada sejak 15 tahun lalu.

* * *

_**Flashback : 15 Years Ago**_

"_Aku akan pergi ke Australia, Haruka."_

"_Untuk apa?" _

"_Untuk mengejar mimpiku tentu saja! Aku akan bersekolah di sekolah khusus disana."_

_Aku melihatnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya walau sebenarnya aku kesal sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ia bilang akan pindah ke Australia. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi aku mengambil tas berisi peralatan renangku dan dengan kesal meninggalkan Rin sendiri disana. _

_Kurasa ia tidak terima karena ia mengikutiku selama perjalanan pulang. Selama berjalan pikiranku buyar dan hanya berpusat pada suatu pemikiran bahwa aku tak akan melihat Rin lagi. Aku tak tau lagi kemana aku berjalan sampai akhirnya aku merasakan sebuah tangan menarik tanganku._

_Kemudian aku sadar kalau aku sedang berdiri di tengah jalan. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Rin. Dengan cepat dirinya menarik tanganku dan membuatku terjatuh dipinggir jalan. Aku tak mengerti maksud perlakuannya itu apa sampai aku melihat sebuah truck besar datang dan akan menabrak Rin. _

_Aku membelalakan mataku dan melihat Rin yang akan menghindar dari sana, tapi sayangnya ia gagal. Sebelum terkena truck aku bisa melihat gerak bibirnya seperti mengatakan "aku menyayangimu,Haruka."_

_Pemandangan di hadapanku saat itu sungguh menyakitkan. Truck itu langsung menghempaskan tubuh rin ke depan dan kepalanya mengenai sebuah tiang listrik. Aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Melihat Rin yang sudah terluka parah di bagian kepalanya karena menyelamatkanku. Saat itu yang bisa kulakukan hanya terdiam di tempat dan menangis._

* * *

Mengingat itu kakiku langsung terasa lemas dan terjatuh. Aku masih menangis dalam diam. Mengingat orang yang kucintai selama ini telah tiada dan selama ini aku hanya menumpuk semua puisi-puisi itu di dalam ruangan ini.

Aku dapat melihat banyak tumpukan amplop-amplop berisi puisi yang kubuat sejak aku berumur 12 tahun ini tepat di depan mataku. Semua perasaanku tertumpuk disini, di dalam kamar lama Rin. Setiap hari setelah aku menulisnya aku menumpuknya disini.

Aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Melihat senyum cerianya. Melihatnya berenang lagi. Melihatnya menyemangatiku lagi. Dan walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintai Rin. Kukira kita akan bertemu lagi setelah kau kembali dari Australia, tapi bahkan kau tak pergi kesana. Kau pergi kesuatu tempat yang lebih jauh lagi dan tak kembali.

Hey Rin, apa perasaanku ini akan tersampaikan padamu disana? Bahkan puisi-puisiku?

_These poems written of my love for you, _

_I've been sending them for 15 years straight _

_And there's still no reply, _

_And there's still no reply_

Aku masih menunggunya Rin, menunggu surat balasan darimu.

* * *

**A/N : Owari—move on ke fandom baru dan lagi seneng sama lagu ini sejak lama,mau bikin fict nya tapi bingung (+writerblock-) dan akhirnya bisa mengetik ini semua muehehe. RnR? :3**


End file.
